Señales Esquivas
by mishaaya
Summary: Levi ama en secreto a Eren y lo oculta fervientemente con tal de no destruir la amistad que tienen desde hace tiempo. Su única confidente es su amiga Hanji. Algunas cosas cambian cuando Eren se manifieste interesado en Petra Ral, la chica mas popular de la escuela, y que además gusta de Levi.
1. Capitulo uno

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, su mirada siempre se posaba en el, en ese chico de verdes ojos que hace dos aňos se habia convertido en su mejor amigo, junto con Hanji. Eren y ella eran compaňeros de clase mientras que Levi estaba en un salon diferente, siempre se reunian en los recesos y de vez en cuando eren se les reunia en alguna salida tras la escuela. Ahora, las cosas habian cambiado drasticamente, estaban en la preparatoria y en el mismo salon, si bien Eren no era demasiado inteligente, sacaba buenas notas y aunque a Levi algunas veces le parecia demasiado infantil o estupido, a estas alturas no podia negar que estaba enamorado de el. Si, a pesar de lo parco y agrio que pudiera ser a veces con el castaňo, le queria innegablemente.

-¿Cuando le diras?- Hanji se encontraba con Levi en la cafeteria de la preparatoria.

\- No lo se- el azabache jugaba con la cuchara que mantenia en su taza de cafe- tengo miedo.

-Oh vamos Levi, tu no eres asi, eres un enano directo y fuerte.

\- Me da un poco de miedo la reaccion del mocoso...

-¿ Que cosa Levi? - Eren hacia su aparicion tras el pelinegro, habia ido al baňo y alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo, Levi solo le llamaba mocoso a el, por lo tanto, solo podia tratarse de el- vamos, dime que es

\- ¿Acaso eres el unico mocoso que conozco?- arqueo una ceja e intentó sonar natural.

\- Solo a mi me llamas asi, no mientas- Eren era muy testarudo, y ya teníaa duda clavada de si se trataba de el o no, de no ser el, le intrigaba saber que otro amigo podia tener el mas bajo, dado su antisocial caracter.

\- Ya te dije que no eres tu, mejor ocupate de tus asuntos- le esquivo la mirada, Hanji miraba la escena divertida.

\- Dire que si, pero no me creo tu historia- le dio un sorbo al café del pelinegro, solo a el le dejaba hacer eso

\- Haz lo que quieras...

-Chicos, les tengo una invitacion-Petra Ral, una de las chicas mas populares, tenia su atencion fija en Levi por lo que esta no era la primera vez que se le acercaba con cualquier excusa- Hare una gran fiesta en mi casa, y me gustaria que fueran. Sera este viernes por la noche.

\- Aja, desde cuando tu nos invitas- Levi estaba molesto, la odiaba, por que sabia que a Eren le gustaba, bastaba solo mirarlo ahora mismo.

\- No seas asi Levi, antes no los conocia mucho

La conversacion se volvio demasiado rancia por lo que Eren intervino antes de que Levi golpeara a la chica en cuestion. La llevo hasta su grupo de amigas prometiendole hacer lo posible para que Levi accediera, en cuanto este le vio volver su semblante se obscurecio.

\- Olvidalo- se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada.

\- Pero si aun no dice nada Levi- Hanji intervino mientras leia una revista

\- Es cierto, aun no digo nada- Eren arremetio haciendo un puchero mientras se sentaba

\- Quieres convencerme de ir, lo se

\- Bueno, no lo negare- se rascaba la mejilla nervioso- pero Levi, no podre ir si tu no vas, por favor, por favor, sabes que me gusta Petra

\- No se- Esas ultimas palabras dieron una puntada en el corazon de Levi, quien hizo una mueca de dolor que solo pudo ser percibida por Hanji.

-¿Vamos? Asi podre tratar de ligarmela...¿Por favor? - Volvio a suplicar.

\- Esta...bien- Bajo la mirada, estaba por entregar al amor de su vida en bandeja de plata.

~ Bueno, espero que les guste ^ ^ ~


	2. Capitulo dos

**Buenas tardes (? Aquí desde las sombras de mi vaguedad traigo el cap dos**

 **Espero que les guste y no me maten si no hay acción aun (?**

 **En el siguiente cap habrá :'v**

 **capitulo dos**

Aquella fiesta fue un asco. Eren se la paso tratando de ligar con petra y esta con levi, los tragos iban y venían, la estruendosa música y un eren ebrio a mas no poder fueron suficientes para que el azabache tomara las riendas del asunto sacando al castaño fuera.

-como pesas maldito bastardo...-Eren venia caminando demasiado lento y recargandose en el hombro de levi. El taxi no tardo en llegar y al mas bajo solo se le ocurrió que lo mejor seria llevarse a eren a su casa.

Le bajo como pudo, tomando el ascensor para ahorrarse esfuerzos. Eren solo balbuceaba estupideces y en esos momentos agradecía vivir solo. Entraron al lugar y le llevo directo al cuarto, arrojandole sobre la cama.

-esta me la debes condenado mocoso...

-no...seas dramático levi...-eren se sentaba sobre la cama sobandose la cabeza.

\- no lo soy... Pero no fue nada divertido sacarte de ahí estando borracho...

-no estaba borracho, solo se me pasaron las copas un poco... No exageres... -se levantó a duras penas yéndose a molestar, al azabache abrazándole.

-que mierda te pasa? -gruñó molesto, aunque falsamente-ni se te ocurra que con esto voy a perdonarte.

-se que no me perdonarás fácilmente... ¿Pero se vale intentar? -soltó riendo un poco mientras frotaba su rostro contra el del ojioliva.

-ya déjame eren... Aun tengo que quitarme esta asquerosa ropa... -pronuncio sintiendo asco de aquellas prendas impregnadas de humo de cigarro y alcohol.

-¿te ayudo? -dijo sonriendo mientras el mismo comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

-no! Que te pasa eren?! Ya dejame y vete a dormir estas demasiado ebrio.. -intento deshacerse del agarre del menor pero no lo conseguía.

-cuando aprenderás que se todo de ti...-susurro en el oído del azabache.

-eh? Que dices? No jodas y duerme- Se sonrojo sobremanera, el miedo le sobrecogió, será que era tan obvio, no, pero era imposible que eren se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Era demasiado idiota como para guardarlo durante tanto tiempo. Entonces solo se trataba de una locura de borrachos, le miro a los ojos...y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Eren le miraba con deseo...aquellos ojos brillaban en mero y puro deseo carnal y levi no pudo evitar considerar aquella oportunidad que tenia enfrente.

-eren... -le llamo aun dudando, aun con miedo en su voz-dime...

-que...? -se acerca más a él, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del azabache.

-Los mejores amigos... Se consuelan...-aquellas palabras serían su condena, pero joder que amaba a ese idiota de ojos verdes...tanto como para meterse a la cama con el aunque después todo sea nada mas que un sueño o nada para uno de los dos.

-lo se... Y tu hace un rato que estas erecto... -se ríe con lascivia tirando al mas bajo sobre la cama... Hoy seria el reemplazo de petra... Dolía...pero por ahora era mejor que nada...


End file.
